Just a Harmless Little Girl
by Robert DeWarren
Summary: *Spoilers for Dark Brotherhood* When sweet, innocent little Babette meets a new Recruit


Hey everybody! First of all, if you're in the U.S., happy Thanksgiving! Secondly, I finished the Dark Brotherhood story arch in Skyrim not to long ago and absolutely adored Babette, so Id figured Id write a little story. Might turn into something longer, later on, but considering my history with multichap stories, there's little to no hope of it getting finished.

Anyway, on with the show!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hmmm, more Deathbell? No, I already added a scruple and a half to the mixture, anymore would just be a waste. _Babette, a person widely recognized to be the best poison maker and one of the best all-around alchemists in Skyrim, was currently working something the Listener had asked for.

Now don't get it wrong, Babette absolutely adored the relatively young Bosmer who had taken the Brotherhood by storm, but there were some days that it seemed like the elf made it her personal mission to drive the alchemist insane. Asking for a poison that could affect an Argonion every time, without fail, was asking for nothing short of a miracle! The lizards were from a giant swamp, for Sithis' sake! If they didn't have an excellent resistance against toxins and poisons the species wouldn't _be _here anymore!

Leaning back in the chair, Babette rubbed her eyes. If she didn't take a break soon, she would become as grouchy as Festus had been! Festus…

She missed them all horribly. Despite the old curmudgeon's attitude, he was like a grandfather to the lot of them. Him, Arnbjorn, Gabriella, Veezara, Astrid, all of them, gone forever.

She probably would have kept on moping, had it not been for Nazir. Apparently, the Redguard had found someone else willing to take up the banner. Good thing to, the Dawnstar sanctuary was so much larger than the Folkreath one, that it always felt empty, even with her, Nazir, the Listener, Cicero, and the other two Recruits staying there.

It was horrendously easy to see the pride the new recruit had. He didn't just walk, but _swaggered._ In fact he was _swaggering _so much that he practically walked right over poor little Babette who, despite being so incredibly intelligent, was about four feet tall.

Probably had something to do with the fact that she was stuck in the body of a ten year old.

The recruit flew up from his rather impressive faceplant in a fit of righteous indignation, demanding to know _what_ a little girl was doing in the sanctuary, and that the minute Nazir and the Listener returned from getting supplies he would make sure that they disciplined such an unruly child. He went on to wonder out loud _who _exactly let their niece, or daughter, or _whatever _run around in the sanctuary. Deciding it must have been one of the other recruits (for Babette was Imperial, while Nazir was Redgaurd, the Listener was Bosmer, and he really couldn't see Cicero with any relatives that didn't spout gibberish)

It was at that point something dawned on Babette. _They didn't tell him about me…_ Letting out a devilish grin for just a moment, she schooled her features into a practiced mask of innocence. Letting out just the right amount of tears, she stuttered out a "Please mister, where am I?" causing the young man to give her a bug eyed stare. "I f-found an open door and came in, b-but now it's c-closed and I can't get out!"

The recruit was dumbfounded. What idiot had left the Sanctuary door open for anyone-such as a small girl- to wander in? "Are you telling me… that you… a small little girl… got into the Sanctuary…of the Dark Brotherhood?"

Placing her fists over her eyes, the alchemist let out a few more tears and nodded. "B-by the w-way, do you k-know to never let you g-guard down?" This of course, confused the man even more as he looked down at her. About to question it, he never saw the next move coming.

Babette's arm shot out, grabbing the recruit's as she herself fell backward, driving her feet into the chest of the poor man and flipping him completely over her. Finishing the roll and landing on his chest, the alchemist grinned, baring to long, thin fangs where canines should be.

Lowering her head slightly, she could smell the fear on his breath as he did his best not to have a panic attack. "Because if I were particularly hungry at the moment, you would be _dinner" _Suddenly her head shot up, towards the entrance and she leapt off of the still trembling initiate. She came to her feet just in time for the Listener to round the corner, speaking to Nazir, to stop and stare.

"Babette, what exactly have you done?" The smooth quality of the Speaker's voice seemed to convey a sense of mild interest on why the newest member of their family was lying on the ground shivering uncontrollably.

Babette grinned at them, repeating the line she had used so often before "How could I do anything? After all, I'm just a harmless little girl."


End file.
